


Generation Sex

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nattie has missed her Tamina... a lot.





	Generation Sex

Natalya had smiled as she entered Tamina Snuka's rooms, settling herself on the bed there, staying fully dressed but knowing that, when Tamina made her way inside she would be happy to see her. 

The door opened and she smiled as Tamina entered. 

"Hello Snuka..."

Her voice was light and teasing. Tamina smiled at the sight of Nattie on her bed.

"Well... Aloha to you.."

"Fancy a little... fun?"

"Well Depends what kind of Fun you had in mind Nattie."

"Sex..."

"Wow straight to the point huh?"

Natalya smiled and shrugged. 

"I missed you..."

Tamina smiled.

"Your sweet."

"I'm also yours..."

Tamina smiled and came over and joined Nattie on the bed. Natalya smiled, gently stroking Tamina's cheek. 

"My Tammie."

Tamina murred and lent into Nattie's touch. 

"I've missed you... and those lips."

Tamina smiled.

"Well then..."

She murred and lent in and kissed Nattie's face. Nattie had purred her happiness. Tamina kept kissing Nattie's face. Nattie continued to purr, her hands light at Tamina's hips. Tamina murred and still continued her kissing. Nattie smiled, slowly trailing her hands up Tamina's sides. Tamina murred a little louder at this. Nattie smiled, breaking the kiss to speak. 

"Let me... undress you?"

"Please do..."

Nattie smiled, soon gently removing Tamina's t-shirt and sports-bra, moving to trail her hands lower. Tamina intercepted her hands and guided them back upwards before placing them on her breasts. 

"Oh, you want to play like that?"

Nattie purred, kissing Tamina softly even as she moved to cup, caress and tease her breasts. Tamina smiled and nodded. Nattie smiled and continued to tease her breasts. Tamina murred a little louder. After a while Nattie slid one hand south, the other still at Tamina's breasts. Tamina kept murring and shivering. Nattie soon teased her clit. Tamina murred.

"Don't tease!"

"Then let me remove your shorts girl..."

Tamina murred and nodded her consent. Nattie smiled, instantly sliding Tamina's shorts off, moving to stroke her fingers over her clit again. Tamina mewed and arched to Nattie's touch. 

"So wet..."

Natalya murmured, gently pushing two fingers into Tamina and setting a pace. Tamina mewed even louder and pressed herself down onto Nattie's fingers. Natalya soon upped her pace. Tamina’s mews got louder still and she pressed herself down even more. Natalya smiled and upped the pace once again. Tamina soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
